Before the Miraculous
by Sumomo Hirazawa
Summary: AU. Antes de ser los guardianes de los Miraculous ellos eran dos chicos "normales" viviendo en una dimensión mágica, las elecciones que tomaron en la Academia Mágica Astruc - para bien o para mal - los convirtieron en lo que son tal y como ahora nosotros los conocemos.
1. Chapter 1

Esta idea se me ocurrió por leer mucho HP(?) y preguntarme muchos "¿Y si..?" Así que decidí hacer esta historia. No creo que sea una historia muy larga pero espero que les guste. En ese AU Tikki y Plagg son dos chicos "normales" que viven en una dimensión mágica y que asisten a una escuela. Se conocerán, tendrán que convivir y con el tiempo tendrán que elegir. Esas elecciones para bien, o para mal... les hará ser los Tikki y Plagg que conocemos.

En fin! espero que les guste xD

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

Tikki se había dormido con la ilusión de que al despertar el mundo sería un mejor lugar pero cuando la mañana llegó y con ella la hora de despertar Tikki supo de inmediato que ese día iba a estar igual de jodido que el anterior, aunque eso no le quito el ánimo, dentro de ella aún mantenía la esperanza de que el hoy podía ser mejor que el ayer.

Este día, en especial, nada arruinaría su buen humor.

De un brincó salió de su cama e ingreso al baño. Su nuevo ciclo escolar estaba por comenzar y ella no podía encontrarse más emocionada. Había pasado tanto tiempo estudiando para poder ingresar a la academia mágica que cuando a mitad de verano le llegó la respuesta de su examen de ingreso estalló en lágrimas al ver como su esfuerzo había dado frutos. ¡A partir de ese día era una estudiante de la Academia Astruc! Desde ese día, con los pies descalzos en el césped a mitad del patio de su casa supo que nadie ni en un millón de años podría arruinarle ese momento.

Y con ese positivismo se había mantenido hasta el día de hoy.

En cuanto salió del baño se posó frente a su espejo y como un mantra positivo se mentalizó con que todo estaría bien y bastaba con ser ella misma. – **Muy bien** – se dijo mientras terminaba de atar el lazo que sujetaba su espesa cabellera rojiza. Le llegaba por debajo de la cintura y aunque en temporada de calor era un sufrimiento tener el cabello tan largo siempre encontraba la mejor manera para atárselo y así evitar un momento de locura en el que fuera a cortárselo, porque realmente, realmente amaba su cabello.

 **Todo listo.** – Sonrió triunfante. La última rápida inspección que le había hecho a sus cosas le indicaba que ya todo se encontraba en su lugar y que las cosas que necesitaba ya estaba guardado en su equipaje.

Descendió las escaleras hasta llegar a la perta de su casa, allí dejó las maletas mientras se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo que pudiese desayunar. Aun contaba con media hora libre antes de que el camión escolar pasase a recogerla, tiempo suficiente para prepararse algo ligero.

Cinco minutos después estaba comiendo un emparedado de maní.

Diez minutos después comenzó a sacar su equipaje a la calle. Se sentó a un lado de sus maletas y esperó.

Luego de veintitrés minutos el camión había aparcado frente a su casa, uno de los ayudantes había bajado del camión para acomodar las maletas de la pelirroja en el maletero.

Antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras del camión Tikki visualizó a su padre a través de la ventana del estudio, la chica sacudió su mano a manera de despedida pero no hubo respuesta, ella estaba a punto de repetir la acción pero la voz del camionero le llamaba para que tomase asiento de una buena vez, y Tikki un tanto apenada hizo lo que el hombre le dijo.

Tikki avanzó a través del largo pasillo del camión, y mientras lo hacía no evito mirar a varios de los chicos que se encontraban en el camión. La mayoría parecía conocerse con anterioridad pues mantenían pláticas tan vividas y llenas de risa, además los tiempos verbales que empleaban era un gran delator. Ella no se sorprendió de no ver casi a ningún chico de nuevo ingreso, los padres siempre prefieren dejar a sus hijos personalmente la primera vez que asisten a una nueva escuela. Ella estaba acostumbrada a tomar el camión… su padre era una persona ocupada, y ni que esto fuera la gran cosa, no se estaba graduándose ni casándose o algo por el estilo.

Con aquel pensamiento llegó hasta la última hilera de asientos del camión. Se sentó en la última silla de la hilera, a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta de descenso. En cuanto llegara a la Academia quería ir a conocerla lo más rápido que pudiera.

* * *

– **¿Por qué tengo que regresar a esa maldita escuela? Creí que había logrado que me expulsaran**. – se quejó mientras uno de sus sirvientes terminaba de ajustarle la corbata del uniforme.

– **Joven amo, más que nadie usted debe entender la importancia de su apellido. Su madre jamás permitiría que el primogénito de los Noir sea un vago. Es su deber como el único heredero poner en alto el apellido de esta familia tan respetable**. – No había lugar para dudas ante aquella diatriba a la que había recurrido aquel hombre, que por tantos años se había encargado de la educación del joven Noir y quien muy insistentemente le pedía se comportara de manera correcta.

– **Eres igual de pesado que mi madre** – una mueca de descontento pasó por la cara del chico – **Yo no he pedido ser heredero de nada, además ese asunto fácilmente puede arreglarse, que mi madre puede tener otro hijo y dejarme a mí en paz…**

– **Joven amo, me parece que se toma sus responsabilidades muy a la ligera.**

– **¡No! Es ella quien se toma la total libertad de elegir sobre mi vida… no hay nada que yo haga y que a ella le satisfaga, así que pensé** – se encogió de hombros – **mandar todo al demonio y hacer lo que me plazca… si al final de ella no está satisfecha con mis elecciones por lo menos yo lo estaré**.

Hubo un minuto de silencio entre ambos hombres. Si bien lo que el chico decía en parte era cierto aquello no era una verdad absoluta. El joven Noir tampoco era un ángel, y había tenido más de una reprimenda bien ganada, su madre era dura pero justa, y él simplemente pasaba por la etapa de rebeldía y de creerse autosuficiente.

– **Eso no quita el hecho de que debes repetir el año en la Academia Astruc.** – retomó la conversación el mayor, con voz serena sin tiempo a reclamos.

– **¿Espera qué? Repetir año** – aquello había descolocado por completo al joven quien en un intento de entendimiento llevo sus manos sobre su cabellera negra azabache. – **No puede hacerme eso… no pienso repetir año.**

– **Joven amo… le recuerdo que ni siquiera terminó el año escolar pasado, fue suspendido antes del último examen.**

– **Oh, cállate Glen…**

 **...**

– **Hemos llegado** – informó el conductor de la limosina. Que desde el espejo retrovisor le mandaba una severa mirada al chico. – **Es mejor que baje.**

Un chasquido de despreció salió de la boca del joven pelinegro. El solo pensar que debía pisar el terreno de esa maldita escuela una vez le causaba nauseas, mierda, solo con ver aquella fachada se enfermaba.

– **Joven amo, realmente no entiendo porque pone tanta resistencia. Tienen varios amigos y muchos más conocidos en ese lugar, puedo asegurar que su estadía será más que divertida.** – Aseguró Glen.

– **No necesito ir a la escuela para ver a mis amigos** – suspiró – **en si la escuela no es el problema** – descendió del carro con aire de autosuficiencia sin ocultar el su malestar en su mirada – **el problema radica en que no deseo pasar ocho horas diarias sentado escuchando a vejestorios hablar sobre la maravilloso que es el arte de dominar los poderes ancestrales.**

– **Debería sentirse agradecido, no todo el mundo tiene la oportunidad de aprender y poder practicar las artes místicas** –

– **No necesito ir a la escuela para ver a mis amigos** –

– **Tu problema, Glen, radica en que crees que porque alguien puede hacer algo está obligado a hacerlo y la verdad es que no, puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana. Me voy… antes de que me des otro sermón moralista.** – Dicho eso cerró la puerta del automóvil con más fuerza de la necesaria. Ya suficiente había hecho con presentarse una vez más en la Academia, aunque si la suerte estaba de su lado no le tomaría ni la mitad del semestre para que le echaran de ese lugar una vez más.

Dibujó una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro y con paso sereno se encamina hacia la entrada de la escuela. Roba varios suspiros en su trayecto y eso solo hace que su sonrisa se ensanche más. Él es consciente de las reacciones que provoca en muchas jovencitas, y no las culpa, si está más bueno que un pan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Había un chico sentado a su lado.

Tikki desvió un poco su mirada para poder apreciar mejor al muchacho. Aquella persona tenía el cabello negro azabache y los ojos de un color amarillo intenso. Su piel era blanca, casi pálida; y de facciones finas. Tikki tragó en seco, cerró sus manos en un puño sobre su falda y buscó algo más en que concentrar su atención. Él por su parte nunca volteó a verla a ella, parecía que estarse toqueteando el cabello era más entretenido que iniciar una conversación con la chica.

Aunque su curiosidad nuevamente vagó al chico... se preguntaba el porqué de que él estuviera allí sentado, junto a ella, esperando fuera de la oficina del director. En su caso, al ser una estudiante con beca, se le había programado una cita para acordar ciertos puntos y términos para su estadía. En el caso del chico podía ver que no era de nuevo ingreso, no había sido difícil de deducir debido a que más de una persona le había hecho el comentario sobre lo 'alegres que estaban de verlo de vuelta en la Academia'. Él se limitaba a soltar gruñidos. Claramente él no estaba feliz.

Mientras la pelirroja esperaba su turno saco varias disparatadas teorías sobre el joven. La que más predominó era una donde el chico sin duda era un mal elemento para la academia, y debían tenerlo bajo vigilancia, y es que con esa ropa de rock star cómo no creerlo ¿Qué intentaba usando esa chamarra de gorro de peluche negra? ¿Verse más atemorizante? Pues lo lograba... Aunque ¿No sentiría calor? No es como si el clima estuviera muy cálido... pero tampoco era necesario el andar con tremenda chamarra.

 _¡Tikki, ya basta!_ Se regañó así misma. No podía andar por allí juzgando a la gente en base a sus atuendos, y lo peor de todo es que estaba comenzando a sonar como una acosadora.

– **Joven Noir, su turno.**

Una mujer de cabellera negra amarrada en una coleta interrumpió el pensar de Tikki, con voz autoritaria solicitó la presencia del chico el cual abarcaba el pensamiento de la pelirroja. El mencionado se levantó un poco molesto de su silla. Con el cuerpo curvado y las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta se encaminó en dirección hacia donde la mujer le llamaba.

Aquella escena le causó un poco de gracia, así que se permitió soltar un leve risilla mientras se re-acomodaba en su silla. Estaba ansiosa de empezar su ciclo escolar.

..

Al cabo de unos minutos el chico pelinegro salió de la oficina dando un estruendoso portazo que hizo a Tikki brincar en su asiento. No había duda, estaba molesto. Sin mirar a nadie ni dirigir una sola palabra, el chico atravesó el lugar y se perdió entre la multitud de alumnos.

Tikki suspiró.

– **Señorita, la están esperando.**

Con un rápido movimiento de cabeza Tikki agradeció el llamado. Se levantó de la silla y mientras caminaba hacia la oficina pasó repetidas veces su mano sobre su cabellera, y vestido. En un intento de hacerse ver lo más presentable que pudiera.

– **Así que usted es Tikki Charm. Tome asiento por favor.**

Frente a ella se encontraba un hombre de avanzada edad, portando un traje sastre color azul marino. Su esbelta figura y porte recto le daba un cierto aire imponente. Aquella persona distaba bastante de la imagen de director que ella se había hecho en su cabeza; la de un hombre mayor con gesto bonachón.

– **Buenas tardes** , **señor.**

La pelirroja vaciló un poco pero no bajó la mirada. El director hizo un amago de sonrisa y luego suspiró, entrelazó sus manos y acomodó su barbilla sobre estas mientras le daba una larga mirada a Tikki. Como sopesando sus próximas palabras. La chica se removió un poco incomoda y trató de ocultar su nerviosismo jugando con algunos de sus mechones.

Al cabo de uno minutos el hombre suspiró, y pegó todo su cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla.

– **Muy bien, no hace falta recalcar que esta escuela es de élite.** – Tikki asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

– **Así que no espero menos que la excelencia, las becas no son comunes en esta escuela, somos una academia que solo acepta lo mejor de lo mejor... pero tú, querida niña, demostraste un impresionante dominio de las artes y es por ello que hoy estas aquí. Así que espero que no me hagas arrepentirme del haberte dado acceso a la Academia.**

Por segunda vez en el día Tikki tragó en seco. Sabía que esto no sería fácil, la Academia Astruc no solo era una las mejores... sino que también una de las más estrictas. Aun así no se dejó intimidar, asentó con la cabeza y sonrió decisiva. No solo pensaba ser excelente, pensaba ser la alumna con el promedio más alto para finales del curso.

Otras cosa más se discutieron, como las el horario de clases con el contaría... y ciertas actividades extracurriculares que debería de llevar a cabo para poder mantener su beca, que las buenas calificaciones no lo eran todo, también contaba la disciplina y el compromiso.

* * *

Lo malo de venir de padres famosos es que la gente siempre espera que el hijo sea igual o aún mejor que sus padres. Lo peor de todo es que cuando aquella persona decide tomar un camino distinto, es ahí cuando la gente suele pensar que ' _era demasiado para él_ ' ' _nunca podría superar a sus padres_ ' cuando en ningún momento se preguntaron lo que el chico realmente quería hacer.

Ese era el caso de Plagg, siendo el primogénito de la excepcional familia Noir se esperaba que al igual que su madre, él fuera sobresaliente en la escuela y en un futuro, tal y como lo hizo su padre él se convirtiera en el guardián de la casa de Bastet, adquiriera la sabiduría de la diosa y ese rollo de cosa que siempre le malograban el día. Aunque habían dos fallos en ese plan. 1) La palabra 'trabajo' y él estaban peleadas, y la verdad es que tenía la idea de que su verdadera vocación era el ser modelo y 2) odiaba a los gatos.

Así que no pensaba quedarse más tiempo en ese lugar donde todos los adultos parecían conspirar para convertirlo en un hombre de provecho.

Tan pronto como pudiera saltar aquella barda sería libre.

– **Hey Plagg, no me digas que piensas escaparte.**

Lo que le faltaba, más gente molesta.

– **Pues si te molesta entonces no te lo diré. Ahora, con tu permiso...**

Ignoró a quien le veía desde abajo e intentó cruzar la otra pierna sobre la barda. Antes de que pudiera finalizar su escape sintió con le daban un tirón hacía bajo.

– **Oh, no... Eso sí que no. Esta vez no lo harás.**

– **¿Qué? ¡No... Maldición Wayzz... suéltame!**

Unos brazos rodearon la cintura de Plagg quien intentó liberarse, aquel agarre tenía la suficiente fuerza como para impedir que el pelinegro lograra soltarse. Ambos chicos comenzaron un forcejeo que terminó con ellos dos cayendo de bruces contra el suelo.

– **¡Eres un maldito, Wayzz!** \- vociferó el pelinegro que recobraba la compostura. Se levantó del suelo y comenzó a sacudir su chamarra negra. Estaba enojado, primero porque le encantaba aquella chamarra y en segundo porque sus planes de escape habían sido arruinados por el inútil de Wayzz.

Wayzz aun recostado en el piso soltó unas cuantas risas por lo sucedido. Ver perder la compostura a Plagg no era algo común, así que en cierta forma le divertía ser la causa de sus enojos.

– **Deja de arrastrarte... pareces un gusano, y no solo lo digo por tu horrible color de cabello.** – siseó Plagg.

Wayzz guardó silencio y posó una de sus manos sobre su cabellera. – **A las chicas les gusta.**

Plagg soltó un suspiro exasperado.

– **Tal vez sino fueras tan irresponsable... y desagradable, pudieras gustarle a las chica tú también, Plagg.**

Wayzz tenía un punto. Plagg físicamente era uno de los chicos más atractivos de la Academia, no había persona que pudiera resistirse a su mística aura, sin embargo el encanto acababa cuando se daban cuenta de que lo único bello en él era eso... su físico. Tenía una personalidad demasiado rebelde y poco comprometida hacia las cosas, lo que lo convertía en una buena compañía para ratos pero un desastre para una relación seria.

El peliverde por el contrario no tenía un físico envidiable, lo más destacable en él era su altura, de casi metro ochenta y el inusual color verde de su cabello (producto de un hechizo fallido). Era poseedor de un par de ojos ambarinos y una sonrisa amable. No era la primera opción de muchas chicas pero no le faltaba una que otra admiradora.

La pelea hubiera podido seguir por otro rato pero se vio interrumpida cuando un profesor les llamó la atención.

– **Noir, deberías estar en tus clases... desde hace cinco minutos.**

Plagg murmuró unas cuantas maldiciones, y luego le mandó una mirada llena de un " _Te ooodio_ " a Wayzz, el aludido solo se encogió de hombros. – **Me voy** – masculló mientras caminaba de mala gana al interior de la escuela. El intento de escape número uno había sido frustrado.

El profesor miró alejarse a Plagg para luego girarse en dirección a Wayzz quien aún mantenía una sonrisa de burla en su rostro.

– **Señor Kame, lamento informarle que usted lleva veinte minutos de retraso en su clase.**

Dicho eso el hombre se despidió no sin antes darle una reprimenda.

– **Oh... no** – Wayzz tomó sus cosas y comenzó a correr en dirección al edificio. No era posible que a pesar de ya estar en último año de la Academia aun siguiera llegando tarde a sus clases. _Para no perder la costumbre..._ se dijo así mismo.

Mientras corría a través del pasillo en dirección a sus clases -para colmo en el segundo piso - escuchó la burla de Plagg – **¡Otra vez tarde, tortuga!** – intentó no prestarle atención y siguió corriendo.

– **¡Que entres al salón, Noir!**


End file.
